


Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

by orphan_account



Series: It's you my favorite [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Characterization, Bad Plot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Mild Language, Sorry Not Sorry, Time Skips, Wow, dude they're teenagers ofc they swear, i dont know, not fluffy or angsty, what a mess, what am I doing in life, yeah my brain stopped working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck majors in Literature. It’s ironic, though, considering how it’s Mark, the one who enjoys Shakespeare more.The younger never really liked the subject; sure, he liked it enough to actually choose it for his major, but out to the duo, it doesn’t take a genius to know who’s the one that actually appreciates lit, considering a certain boy with sandy blonde hair and stayed in Canada carries a copy of Merchant of Venice with him everywhere.(Aka: out of all the Shakespearean romances he’s read, Mark’s sure he likes his and Donghyuck’s better.)





	Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a lit major, just to be exact. But there are mandatory literature studies for the lower forms and I took it. Also, some of the quotes used may not be for relationships, but I figured out it would work too. Also, you might wanna check out pt1 of this (even though the have no relationship whatsoever). So here’s a shoutout to Wikipedia, google results of ‘best Shakespearean romances’, and an ungodly amount of popcorn and let hell break loose.

Donghyuck majors in Literature. It’s ironic, though, considering how it’s Mark who enjoys Shakespeare more.

The younger never really liked the subject; sure, he liked it enough to actually choose it for his major, but out to the duo, it doesn’t take a genius to know who’s the one that actually appreciates lit, considering a certain boy with sandy blonde hair and stayed in Canada carries a copy of Merchant of Venice with him everywhere, the old copy of Donghyuck’s from last year. 

“What? Why mine? It’s not like you don’t have one of your own, dude. I’m willing to bet my left ass cheek you have 3 copies of the same version. And didn’t you say that Hamlet isn’t even that good, about 4 months ago?” The younger boy accuses with raised brows at the time the older asks for the old book. Mark scratches his ears.

“I mean, you lit majors have smaller books that are easier to bring along to any occasion. Also, you said that you ‘can’t wait for this to disappear out of the realms of your sight’? This is a win-win situation.”

Jeno rolls his eyes, eavesdropping quietly by their lunch table. “You guys are literally in each other’s sight more than not.”

And Jeno isn’t exactly wrong, either. The longest time they’ve not seen each other was for 6 months, when Mark went to Canada with his family for 3 years, but they still visited their hometown during breaks. Once they did come back, Mark tries to reserve as much time as possible for his friends, him and Donghyuck joined at the hip more times than not. He still remembers how the other boy may or may not have cried when he said he’ll be going to Canada, and also when he breaks the news of finally staying for good and entering junior year with the gang. It was also during his time in Canada the boy realized his love for Shakespeare. 

(“I know you love me.” The older boy grinned, patting Donghyuck on the head later on after he knows Mark will be staying.

“I do not.” Donghyuck shoots back, with no real bite in his voice, and if that doesn’t give him away, he’s still playing with the hairs on Mark’s nape.)

Sometimes, Mark thinks he and Donghyuck are Shakespearean characters. They’re Benedick and Beatrice in a good way, bickering and arguing and having their own different opinions. Hijacking Jeno and Jaemin’s not-dates (they insist on it, but who believes them?) when their hangouts turn out to be Mark and Donghyuck third and fourth-wheeling, just to go on also not-dates (they also insist) of their own: seriously, Mark thinks that escaping from the smitten pair is the only time they hang out alone. Which is clearly not the truth, but it might be the thrill of ditching two of the most lovesick people that makes him more sensitive, more aware to the fact that there’s only the two dudes hanging around. That the start of junior year, after he and his girlfriend broke up.

(“I can’t believe that Jeno never hangs out with us after befriending Jaemin. That little shit.” Donghyuck mutters, running all the way from the ice cream parlour to Mark’s home. “He swore that he wouldn’t. Didn’t the bastard, like, betray the first law of friendship? Thee shalt not dump thy friends at which hour thee receiveth ass?” 

Mark is, in fact, fully aware that the younger’s head is on his lap. They were lying on the floors of his bedroom, the summer heat not yet subsiding. “I’m pretty sure that it’s rampallian, not ass, Duckie.”

Donghyuck huffs. “Why didn’t you choose lit for your major? Then you can lick Shakespeare’s _rampallian _all you want and actually get grades on it.”__

__“Well, no shit, Hyuck, but we both know how much I hate doing what I like for a living. Or a grade.”_ _

__“Hyung, you’re weird. Doing what they like for a job is literally everyone’s wish, and you just have to be special about it, don’t you?” Here’s a thing about Donghyuck: he still calls him hyung sometimes, although Mark told him it wasn’t necessary and they grew up together. But he can’t deny the little flip in his heart everytime the younger calls him that.)_ _

__Now, he knows that Bassanio is taken by Portia- but he always thought Antonio was his real soulmate. Come on, you’re willing to use all of your wife’s money to bail your best friend out of jail? And let him take your money? Full fucking offense to the homophobes, but if that ain’t love, Mark doesn’t know what it is. Donghyuck is his Bassanio (and if he hears one more time about their age gap, he will strangle someone). Someone he is willing to give all his money to, someone he will die for. And he knows that underneath all the teasing, all the unimpressed glares directed to him when the older reads through the tattered books for the countless time, that Donghyuck is just as willing to take his back and shoo away anyone that harms the older._ _

__(“What do you think you’re doing?” Mark hears a familiar voice in front of him, and dare to relax for a bit. Only a bit, because it’s clear that whoever’s standing in front of him is definitely going to get beat._ _

__The senior, twice the size of Mark and Donghyuck combined, was confused for a short moment. “Oh, shortie, me and Mark were just having a nice word here. Aren’t we, Markie?” The smirk and nickname made him bristle. Mark wasn’t planning on replying hi, but the younger clearly had other thoughts._ _

__“Oh yeah? Out of all the nicknames, you think shortie is acceptable? Bitch, I think the fuck not. Do you have your head so high that you can’t see anymore? Ah, yes, from what I remember, there’s no air in space. Maybe that’s why you don’t have common sense due to the lack of oxygen in your brain. Wait a minute, it doesn’t matter. Your brain can’t even control you, it’s your south that does. Dude, picking on someone lesser than half your size? That ain’t cool. Ever considered a baboon or Thanos? You look like both anyway.” He’s fairly aware that the small boy rambled out the words, about to lose his cool, but Mark was fairly grateful for it, at least grateful enough to leave out the part where he called him ‘less than half your size’._ _

__The senior’s eyes widen, as if he couldn’t believe so many words could come out of his mouth at once. “You should be with me. He’s not straight.” He said the word ‘straight’ as if it was some kind of sin, a word so filthy that downright stank when you mention it._ _

__Donghyuck puffs. “Well, beat my gay ass about it. In case you haven’t noticed, we’re of the same height, so he’s a shortie as well. In fact, shorter people are closer to hell, you know. You found the wrong people to mess with.”_ _

__Mark doesn’t notice the way Donghyuck looked at him during the speech.)_ _

__They’re the shadows of Macbeth and his wife, sharing the same fire for what they love, being in a team together on missions, encouraging each other on acts that should not be encouraged upon. Of course, they don’t kill people or hallucinate about daggers, but they do pull on pranks and may or may not have escaped from too many classes. Sometimes things are milder, like staying up together whenever one of them has an essay due tomorrow and they did not start, and their relationship do not plummet like the Shakespearean work, which makes it harder for Mark to connect it to their friendship. But once in a while though, they do things that pumps adrenaline through their veins, and that’s when Mark thinks, holy shit, we’re definitely going to murder Donalbain and Malcolm. It’s when Lady Macbeth pretends to faint for Macbeth’s sake, when they have to clear up whatever fuckery the other left, that’s more relatable to the unusual romance play._ _

__(“Christ, it’s hot here.” Mark says, fanning himself as much as he can in a cramped locker._ _

__“Say it any louder, will you.” Donghyuck hisses. “We’re cramped in a locker to see Jisung being drenched, not uncover where we’re hiding. And don’t you even lean against-”_ _

__Too late. The two boys tumble out of the small space, to be greeted by a clueless Jisung. At least, the bucket of water oh-so-tactfully balanced on the door falls bull’s eye on its target. Before the youngest can find them, the dynamic duo already found their way out. It didn’t take Jisung long before he chases at his elders too, still sopping wet and so drenched people are taking double takes. Donghyuck holds on to Mark’s hand, and his mind unhelpfully adds how nice would it be to feel it again. They run and run until the lose Jisung in a nearby forest, where Mark and Donghyuck bent down in laughter, seeing how their prank unfolded and the glorious results, even though they’re both sure that the younger is plotting something already. Straightening up, Mark offers the other a hand. “Next time we meet, you look for the front, and I’ll look for the back, yeah? There’s no way a mere sophomore can have anything on two juniors.” Donghyuck plots, which the older nods along._ _

__Both of them try to ignore how neither let go of their hands.)_ _

__And then, of course, Donghyuck had to come out to the whole school in this dramatic fashion, or else he wouldn’t be Donghyuck. It went great at school: he wore something more suitable for Pride, barely passing the dress code, but he used the headmaster’s weakness against the school. It’s not a secret that the boy has a tendency to over exaggerate things, and he’s pretty sure the school would rather be portrayed as a place that supports their students with being comfortable and supporting them coming out than giving out detention for who he really is. The internet is toxic, and Donghyuck made sure to use that to his advantage, too._ _

__But things at school were, considerably tamer than home. Like everything. That is when Mark feels like they’re Romeo and Juliet, as clichéd as it sounds, but aren’t restrictive homes and family loyalty questioned and one of the main themes in the work?_ _

__(“Hey, Hyuck.” Mark breathes out, and tries to block his emotions when he sees the younger biting his lip, tears welling at the corner of his eyes. Their houses were close by, and it Mark knew that 1. It didn’t go well and 2. Happened probably less than an hour ago. He hates skinship, or claims so, but didn’t hesitate to throw his arms around the freshly-dyed blonde boy. His heart started shredding itself when he first laid eyes on his vulnerable state. Mark’s older brother, Taeyong, may or may not have witnessed them, but his not-straight-ass-with-a-boyfriend didn’t care. He might have predicted the two’s future, and happily gives his blessings before Mark even knew he swung both ways- gaydar, he calls it, or “the sixth sense that only someone unstraight can have for a certain person’s sexuality.” But that’s another story for another time._ _

__“You wanna talk about it?” Once the unshed tears revert back, Mark pries gently in the safety of their room._ _

__“I thought it would be okay, you know? I thought they’d understand and stuff. Maybe that was just wishful thinking. I thought they would continue to love me like they said they would, no matter what- but I guess liking boys isn’t really a what. This is just so stupid. It’s not like, I can choose which gender to like, okay? I’ve fallen for someone I shouldn’t, that’s how I knew. And what are they going to do to Yuju? If they know she’s dating a girl, are they going to give them the silent treatment too? And say, and I quote, ‘We do not love sinners?’” Donghyuck’s voice cracks, and that was the final straw that sends the tears out. Mark panics inwardly; he never knows what to do when someone cries, but his instincts are kicking in and he again engulfs the other into another big hug, and lets the tears stain his shirt and drown him._ _

__Mark didn’t speak of anything, but he’s sure the younger knows. Knows about how the Lee adults left Taeyong and Mark in Korea to fend for their own because Korea was a more conservative place, in hopes for the young adults to change their sexuality. He knows how Mark feels towards them, a mixture of disappointment, hope, love and anger. Knows that he understands._ _

__And that, was the inappropriate and clumsy time, that Mark found out he might be in love.)_ _

__Shakespeare’s fort has always been tragedies._ _

__Therefore, to find a sweet blossoming love that contains the innocence of the youth, there can only be one that’s closer to mind: Jessica and Lorenzo. Sure, he knows that it was a relationship without any mentions in the future, but loving someone so much to go against their religion and the only way of life they’ve known, and the scene where the pair robs Shylock’s wealth and escapes. Isn’t that what youth should be? To do selfish things, and go on ruthless and reckless adventures, things that they will regret later on? Or maybe just something sweet, thoughtless, laced with ignorance to the outer world? Going for what they like without other things to care about?_ _

__Which is exactly what’s in his thought process before the small small part of him, uninfluenced by anybody’s words, proceeds to take over his brain and do what he’s wanted for some time._ _

__“Hyuck.” Mark looks at the younger, in a yellow knitted sweater, a bit too big and hanging off him for a little. They were getting ice cream despite winter not yet dissipating, chills still staying in the air._ _

__Donghyuck, as usual, does not sense anything out of the blue. “Hm?”_ _

__“I like you.” The words he’s been contemplating on how to deliver comes out in the simplest way. “You might not feel the same, but I like you in the romantic way, and I’m not sorry for that. It’s okay if you want to end things, I’ll understand but I’m still not sorry for it.”_ _

__“It’s not only because of your nice qualities, either. I like the way you’re a bit too harsh, bit too childish, and sometimes you swear too much. But I still like you, even though you have your shortcomings, and you might not be lovable every moment, I still do.” Mark offers a small smile. “I don’t know how you feel, because you’re an asshole with amazing powers to hide your feelings, so why not try?” _‘A heart to love, and in that heart, Courage, to make’s love known’. _____

____The younger boy stares at him, long enough for Mark to start doubting everything. “Mark. I’ve liked you since I realized I wasn’t straight.”_ _ _ _

____It didn’t take long for their mouths to connect, and it was everything and nothing like Mark imagined: sweet and chaste and with the element of finalfuckingly. Mutual love, requited, and returned. Maybe Jeno would have came up with an equation for love, but for Mark and Donghyuck, it’s more on words instead._ _ _ _

____To none of their friends’ surprise, they become domesticated very soon: even when the honeymoon period ends, which was basically non-existent as they’ve known each other for too long, not a lot of things change. Mark _would have walked barefoot to Palestine for a touch of his nether lip _, and he as much as Donghyuck denies it, he would too in a heartbeat. _‘Love is begun by time, and time qualifies the spark and fire of it.’ _There are so many more quotes Mark would have added if Donghyuck never ruined Shakespeare for him._____ _ _ _

________(“Hyung, do you have a favourite line in Shakespearean?” Donghyuck asks one day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Mark lies. “Not really, there’s a lot.” _’I would not wish any companion in the world but you.’ _“You have one?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________What, you egg? _  
 _[He stabs him.] ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mark sighs. “Remind me why I’m in love with you again.” Contrary to his words, he presses a kiss to the crown of his boyfriend’s head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________‘I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty.’ _)__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so this finally finished and this is the second time/ consecutive day I've been writing until 1 in the morning but do I regret anything kinda hell yes  
> I've been thinking of adding a yukren and chensung counterpart sometime soon because there's school on Monday who told me to live in a place with a rigged educational system with only 6 weeks of summer hols  
> peace, ac


End file.
